convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza is a major character from Psycho-Pass. He made his debut in Civil War. Canon Nobuchika Ginoza is a recurring character from the Psycho-Pass franchise, appearing frequently within the two television seasons and subsequent movie. Hailing from a futuristic world completely ruled by the Sibyl System, a network of intelligences that determine how society works, how an individual will turn out, and their mental state that determines their likelihood to become a criminal, Ginoza is initially a seasoned Inspector working for the Public Safety Bureau, a government organization that acts as the setting's police force utilizing Inspectors and their subordinates known as "Enforcers," people who are dubbed unfit for normal society due to their measured likelihood to become a criminal, or in short, a "latent criminal," and forced by the government to act as sort of "attack dogs" working under them. However, over the course of the series, Ginoza's mental state deteriorates, eventually to the point where he is downgraded to becoming an Enforcer. Regardless, he faithfully stays by Akane Tsunemori's side all throughout. Pre-Convergence It is not stated how or when he came to be familiar with the greater multiverse, though judging his familiarity with the specific incarnation of Akane Tsunemori, it can be implied that she had made him aware sometime after her own encounter with the Neo-Tokyo Incident, where he soon afterwards became a member of the United Nations, like Akane herself. In context of the Psycho-Pass timeline, it can be inferred that he came to be familiar with the multiverse shortly after the events of the first season. Plot Involvement Civil War Though not involved directly within the Coalition Civil War, Ginoza appears within the aftermath of the event, along with Akane Tsunemori and other members of the United Nations, discussing the matter of what to do with Deputy Secretary-General Ritsuko Akagi in light of her methods, and what had transpired because of her. As the verdict is passed down and it is decided that Ritsuko is resigned from the organization, she announces that she will be forming a new organization called ODMA alongside the mysterious figure known as Amanda Waller. While Akane is comparatively resistant, Ginoza is more passive, having decided that there is no point in objecting when Waller speaks as though everything is already set in stone, and thus, silently advises against Akane objecting any further. The Secretariat He appears briefly within The Secretariat alongside Akane Tsunemori, greeting Producer Kido and intern Umi Sonoda to the organization, though he is far more indifferent in contrast to Akane's more openly friendly demeanor. Tomorrow Never Lies This information will be expanded on with further progress into the event. Character Relationships * Akane Tsunemori - The protagonist of 'Psycho-Pass '''who made her debut in ''Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo. Having known each other from their original worlds, Akane and Ginoza maintain a close working relationship together. Trivia * His favorite saying is "The fool learns from experience while the wise learn from history." * Ginoza's motto used to be "Do not betray" but now it is "Believe." Category:Characters Category:Civil War Category:United Nations Category:NPCs Category:The Secretariat Category:Tomorrow Never Lies Category:Pending pages